


Red Emotions

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cook Niall, Doctor Louis, Forced, Forgiveness, Gangbang, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Harry, Safeword Use, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: The pleasurable punishement his boyfriends are giving him suddenly become to much to handle. Louis just does not want to be hurt again.





	

I walked into the bar after a twelve hour shift. I think the people around me could feel the fatigue radiating from my pores, or maybe I'm hallucinating.

My exhausted body made its way to the bar in one slow movement.

I looked at the bartender serving another costumer at the end of the row of seats and waited for him to come my way. He was cute, but I felt to tired to pursue any kind of playful flirting tonight.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"A beer please or something stronger... surprise me " I replied quickly

I looked at the people socializing around me. There weren't a lot of individuals in here tonight. Evidently, for a Tuesday night. 

There was a couple in the dark back corner was making out, a group of girls hanging out at a table having the time of their lives, and a few older men  watching the game on television. The bar contained many other faceless people that I will surely not remember after the night is over. 

Being a medical student was stressful. Now that I'm graduating at the end of the year, more responsibilities have been adding themselves to my everyday routine. More independence and patients were given to me. These privileges have me running around the hospital every hour of the day. Wanting to be a paediatrician, I mostly work with children all day. Some cases were harder then others. Today was one of my worst days. Everything I executed did not have successful results. I lost two patients that is why I originally wanted to erase the day with alcohol. Losing someone always puts a burden in one's mood. 

"Here you go, enjoy!" I nodded at the bartender as to say thank you as I took the cold beer in my hands and took a big gulp. 

Maybe with a few drinks in my system my problems would potentially wash away. (I know they won't, believe me I tried before)

A few songs played in the background and the game continued to be played on television. I gulped the few last sips of my second beer as the door opens and a group of attractive, rowdy boys walked in laughing. 

Oh how i wish I was that happy right now.

The walked to the far corner of the room and overtook a table one by one. I watched them silently, intrigued. They were all so beautiful in their own way. They seemed to compel me.

They all just fit together, it seemed. A group of attractive boys so aware of the longing stares that were directed their way. I continued to glance at them trying not to be obvious. 

One had short hair and a strong jaw. I could see defined muscles peeking out of his t-shirt and a birth mark directly under his chin on the strong column of his neck.

The second one had bottle blond hair with darker roots showing. He had a jovial air around him. He was the jokester I am guessing since everyone was laughing at what he was saying.

The dark skinned one was a thing of beauty. I never saw a man that resembled the epitome of a model. His features were sharp and striking. He was runway ready just sitting at the pub with normal, everyday clothes.

The last one was perfect. With short, barely curly hair and a strong jaw line. He was made to be presented in picturesque fairytales. Those bright eyes and loving smile warmed my insides. I had defiantly seen that face before. 

The aura radiating around these four boys captivated everyone's attention.

I kept my eyes downcast not trying to seem like a stalker. I didn't want to be like everyone else in the pub unconvincingly gawking at them. It seemed that my body receive a boost of energy every time I looked at him. Boys that stunning and popular could not be single. 

I tried to calm my racing heartbeat and concentrate on the footie game playing on the small television in front of me.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew that face somewhere. He was in every local newspaper and magazine every single week.

I can not believe the famous millionaire Harry Styles was in the same room as I.

I herd ruckus coming from that place in the bar again. At least these boys were really having a lot of fun. I thought sighing to myself. 

Taking a peek at the group one more time, I saw the curly head beauty getting up. When he stood at a his towering hight, he kissed the gorgeous one sitting next to him and changed seats sitting next to the brown haired muscular after giving him a kiss also.

I found that strange, intriguing, but mostly sexy. I felt my dick twitch in my pants just thinking about the groups dynamic. Four attractive boy together...possibly in a romantic way. Thoughts of them together, kissing, having sex and doing casual date associated things made my heart rate increase. What a sight for sore eyes.

I quickly turned my head away when I felt Mr. Styles look my way. I concentrated on my breathing trying to calm my rapid heartbeat. I really didn't want to be caught looking at them. If the four of them were in a relationship they probably didn't need a fifth one added to their group. Surely not a mediocre, stressed university student.

 

\------------

 

"He is so fucking beautiful! Compact and muscular. Look at that waist... and hair! Just perfect I have to go talk to him." Liam said to his boyfriends.

"You know I don't appreciate you talking about other boys like that" Niall said jokingly.

"Oh piss off!" Liam said teasingly leaning to his right to give Niall a small kiss.

"He keeps looking this way if that's a good sign." Zayn said happily "He is a fucking beauty."

"He must play football or something with that body." Niall replied trying to discreetly take a peek at the certain someone that was the center of conversation since Liam spotted the boy sitting at the bar.

"I can not see him. What's the fuss about?" I exclaimed 

"A potential partner for the night maybe" Zayn said with a smirk.

"I want to see my potential plaything. You know we all have some different turn on's and things we find attractive. Remember Roby, that guy we used to play with. He was not the prettiest. Those curly, greasy hair and skinny body... Not my type." I said 

"But he did suck cock like a pro." Niall replied 

"Yeah! And he didn't mind if we roughed him up a bit to much."' Zayn said

"We was the perfect pet for us. I'm sad he decided to brake it off." Liam said

"We can be intense sometimes" I added with a sly smirk.

"-But that's how we like it. It's sad to see someone leave because of what we did to him,but that way we knew the relationship wisent that strong" Zayn said sheepishly.

"We can't forget he practically was diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder just being around us. He was afraid of every single move we hade. It was better letting him go for his mental wellbeing." I said

"If we chose someone new, I want him to be a pretty thing to look at." Niall said

"I should be able to judge someone before we decide it's it's a go or not. I want to change places to see him better." I said exaggeratedly sassy.

"Alright prince Harry you can change places to look at him. Come near me as we move over?" Liam dictated with a smile.

The boys laughed happily. They were all exited to be able to go out all together. Some times their jobs dose not permit it. Living together and loving each other is half the battle. They had to express it also. They wanted to go out together without judgement and these adventures made them appreciate each other even more.

"Goodbye lover I'll see you later." I said to Zayn giving him a kiss and going to sit next to Liam at the other side of the booth. "Hello my lovely" I continued sitting down and giving a deep peck to my other boyfriend.

"Glad you could join me on the other side." Liam said playfully.

"So who is the mystery guy..." I asked

"The lone one sitting at the middle of the bar. He has on the long sleeve shirt and jeans."

"Wow, his body looks good even sitting down." I said smirking having caught the eyes of the boys his lovers and himself were talking about.

"I think we should go for it. He didn't seem disgusted when you kissed two people. Which means he is possibly gay and/or open to our relationship. " Niall said

"Are you stalking him Niall?" Liam asked teasingly.

" I sure am! I want that sexy beauty next the me as soon as possible" Niall exclaimed happily and excitedly making the boys giggle.

"Does anyone have a plan to start luring him in. If it was up to me I would just go over there and bring him home, but that is not socially acceptable in this day and age." I said cheekily

"Harry remember we can't forget we don't live in prehistoric times anymore." Zany said pulling at my curls to make me come closer to him and give my dark skinned boyfriend a kiss.

"If we take turns making out and he squirms hotly we know he's up for it." Niall said making the boys laugh.

"That's kind of a rubbish plan." I snorted "I'll just go talk to him."

"Do your magic, Prince Charming." Liam said happily swatting me on the ass as I started walking in the direction of our new conquest.

\-----

I saw him walking up to the bar and quickly averted my eyes. He just holds himself with so much grace. He calls for attention with his magnifying presence.

He approached the bar and started talking to the bartender. 

"I will get one Scotch, one light beer, one rum and diet coke and the fruitiest drink you can create for my boys please." The long legged beauty said happily.

"Coming right up. Do you want someone to go drop them at your table?" 

"No it's fine I'll stay here and wait!"

And then Harry Styles (the popular millionaire that just appeared on the cover of GQ magazine... for you information) sat down on the stool next to mine and started humming quietly to the song playing.

"If you take a picture it will last longer" he said

"Wha-what?" I replied 

"I see you staring. Good thing too since I can't keep my eyes off of you either." The boys said smirking 

"Oh you caught me. It's not everyday a beautiful group of boys walking into a pub like a tornado of perfection."

"Far from perfect honey."

"Just take the compliment." I said cheekily.

"I'm Harry." The boy said extending his large hand in my direction.

"I know who you are gorgeous. I'm Louis" I replied 

"Beautiful name for a beautiful boy." Harry said "I hope you haven't heard all bad things".

"Oh we're going with that line now are we." I said smirking.

"Sure am. How else can I pick up a boy in a bar. I have to use everything in my bag of tricks." 

"It seems you already got your hands full but give me your best then, I'm listening." I said quickly after.

"Here are you drinks. Can I get you anything else?" The bartender said dropping four drinks infront of Harry.

" Could you open a tab and put these on it."

"Sure thing."

"Hey babe are you coming back anytime soon, or are you distracted by this wonderful specimen of a man." The muscular one said wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. "I'm Liam" 

"This is Louis and we are just coming back to the table" Harry smiled over his shoulder. "Right Louis?"

"Oh why not." I said smiling raising up front my seat and following the two boys to their booth. I will probably never be able go decline these boys of anything.

"That is Niall and Zayn" Harry mentioned pointing to the rightful persons. "You can stop making out now. We have a guest and I don't want to be left out of the action." Harry added playfully.

"Welcome to our wonderful company. You will love it here I promise." Niall said opening his arms to me as I sat down.

I feel already at home

 

\-------

Years passed and the relationship between me and the boys grew stronger. 

After a few months of dating and knowing the guys all individually better. I made it official with the foursome. 

I moved in with them and continued to live my life with the support of my four amazing boyfriends. 

Niall being a professional chef made great food at home and at his restaurant with the level of success it has. We have been with him through his wonderful journey to stardom. Now having amazing connections in the culinary world and a show on the Food Network we was well know across the globe as an emerging spitfire of a chef.

Zayn works for a high function magazine in the city and is happily living mixing and matching styles with prints.

Liam is a fireman who works hard, gruesome days at the station to save people around town. 

Finally, Harry the world famous business man worked from an office looking at books, reports and everything in between expanding his knowledge everyday.

They filled my life with riches, gifts and a whole lot of happiness.

Life was good. I passed my final exams and was working as the new paediatrician of the local hospital where i finished my studies. 

Life was great and I loved my four boys. Our love you as fiery as the deepest pits of hell. There was never a dull moment in our household. I could not wish for a better life.

\----- 

 

I arrived home close to supper time and went to greet my lovers in the living room, where I herd the television ringing lightly. 

Entering the living room I saw Liam, Niall, Harry and Zayn all standing near the couch waiting impatiently. 

"Where were you?" Liam asked loudly.

"We have been waiting for you for two hours now" Zayn said.

"The food I prepared is cold and we told you to be here early today for a surprise." Niall said.

"So-sor-sorry I didn't know there was something planned for tonight!" I spat out.

"Don't you know what day it is?" 

"Wha-what?" Louis said

"You don't even remember what occasion we have on this special date" Zayn said with authority.

"It's our three year anniversary Louis how can you forget!" Niall said loudly

"I'm so disappointed in you! How can you forget a day so special like this one" Harry said strictly with tears in his eyes "Go upstairs and present yourself we wil be there in five minutes don't disappoint us again."

Tears were streaming down my face while I ran up the stairs. I can't believe I didn't remember. I kept repeating over and over again. They were going to punish me. I quickly stripped down and positioned myself on the bed ready to take what would be given to me as punishment.

Keeping my head down and my hands against the cold sheets I heard my disappointed boyfriends walking upstairs. My palms were moist and my heartbeat was erratic. My brain was racing with the possibilities of things they were going to do to me.

I heard the four boys entering the room swiftly and surround me around the bed.

"Your a good little slut all ready to be punished" Niall said.

"Going to take our cock in you one after the other without a sound. If I hear a single word come out of your mouth I will slap you so hard." Harry said

"Lay down on your back and spread you limbs." Liam asked

I transitioned into my new position and waited for what was coming next.

"Your going to be a good boy for us aren't you. Since you already ruined our evening together you won't do anything and try to tarnish your reputation even more. We are going to tie you up real nice and let you take what we give you." Zayn said quietly in my ear.

At the same time, I hear the clamour of chains. The rattling sound came closer and I tried not to make a sound when I felt cold metal tie around my ankles and wrists.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I looked at the boys around me timidly wondering if they could hear it too. They seemed to be determined to execute the task at hand and that made me very nervous. I haven't seen the look in my boys eyes, like the one I see now, ever before. The were seriously enraged.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing when I felt someone climb on my upper chest. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Niall rubbing his cock directly in my face. I sucked in a deep breath shocked at the close proximity and the fire inside his eyes.

"Open your mouth now whore. Going to be a good boy and let me fuck your mouth." Niall said pushing his dick past my lips.

"Well I think you need all your holes occupied." Harry said quickly jumping on the bed and putting a condom on.

Louis felt tears running down his cheeks. The cheer force of Niall's brutal fucking and Harry fingering him dry were triggering emotions. 

I felt Harry's cock again my hole and started moaning. I couldn't wait to feel that long rod in me after so long. Even though it was a punishment I always liked the usual rough action of having sex.

Niall, knowing I broke the rules, quickly slapped me on the cheek. "No talking slut. That means no sound coming from that dirty mouth also." 

I tried to even my breath through my nose and concentrate on not making any noise when I felt the bed shift. 

"Think you can take another one." Liam said peaking over Niall's shoulder looking at me.

He didn't wait for an answer as he lubed himself up and kneeled next to Harry on the bed.

I felt my hole stretch wide as he entered his long cock in me next to Harry's. I wanted to scream loudly but knew the consequences of making noise.

Being used from every angle made my body shiver. I soon felt a mouth connect with my own dick. Zayn was licking my red leaking cock and it relieve some of the tension. 

I came for the first time with Zayn's mouth still on my sensitive place. I started to scream from the overstimulation, but Niall's cut me off quickly when he slapped me again. This time, Harry also gave me a loud spank on my thigh.

"Im going to cum soon" Niall announced to his boyfriends. 

"Me too" Harry followed quickly.

A few more thrusts from both ends and the boys released their juices.

I was convinced that they were finished with me, but Liam continued to fuck me with force.

When Harry and Niall finally changed positon I felt better thinking only Liam had to finish.

Liam and I came together after a few short thrusts. My cock was feeling very sensitive and my breath was regaining a normal beat when Zayn took Liam's place and entered me. 

He slipped in easily and took his time driving deep powerful thrusts in me.

I released a pained moan from the over stimulation and Niall hit me again, this time in the middle of my chest.

"It's been a couple time we asked you to be quiet and you can't respect our wishes." Harry said. I took a deep breath and waited for what was coming next.

Harry climed up the bed to sit opposite of Niall close to my chest and started roughly twisting my nipples. I help my moans back with a great difficulty.

Harry continued his assault on my nipples when I felt Liam start playing with my cock.

A few gushed of cum shot out of my dick from the sexual action I was given. I scream from how sensitive my cock was, but nobody stopped touching me. 

"Could we stop soon I feel a little overwhelmed." I said

Harry only started bitting and twisting my nipples harder and Zayn kept fucking me roughly.

"Please can you stop" I whispered weakly.

"Don't act up slut. You want to take our cocks. Want to make everything even better by begging like a good little slut you are." Niall said quietly in my ears.

"My bod-body-"

" Shut! No talking! Harry said sternly with another slap to the face that will probably leave a bruise.

"You will be fine Louis. Compose yourself Zayn's almost done. Then we will let you go" Liam said annoyed

Not one of my boyfriends stoped playing with me and I started to get overwhelmed. 

My head was hurting from all the control my body had to take. The strokes on my cock were now hurtful because of the overstimulation and my ass was going numb from all the rough penetration. 

I just want everything to stop

"RED" I scream. My safe word was usually what made the boys stop but it's like they didn't hear it. "Stop, please, I've had enough. RED."

"Didn't we tell you to stop talking bitch" Niall said loudly hitting me on the chest, the face and my thigh. "You aren't supposed to like it, it's a punishment."

I close my eyes and wished to be anywhere but here. My heart was hurting knowing the boys didn't respect my wishes to stop. My body was shivering intensely from its rough treatment and my cock kept staring cum every few minutes from the stimulation it was getting.

"It is to much, please stop" I said.

"No talking what do you don't understand." Liam screamed.

Zayn made me twist my body so Niall could spank me and several repetitions. The new position was hurting me deeply. I couldn't feel my arms of the tip of my toes.

I felt the boys touch, pinch and pat me everywhere but it was like a veil was placed over my mind and I couldn't concentrate on anything except the exertions my body was going through. 

Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red.

Why won't the stop I said my safe word

Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red.

It's to much just stop.

Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red.

Things were running through my mind while I continued to chant a slow exhausted series of stops under my breath.

I felt my heart flutter uncontrollably and my cock start to lose its fullness as my body shake violently.

And then... Everything went black.

\-----

The boys felt a shift in the air when Louis didn't move anymore. Zayn was just about to finish cumming when Louis fell limp in the chains. 

"Boys get him out, get him OUT!" Harry shouted after his boyfriend realizing that Louis wasn't conscious anymore.

"We took it to far he's not even moving. At least his heart is beating strongly." I said checking Louis like one of my patients. 

All the ties were now detached from Louis body and the boys and I finally realized the damage they did to their boy.

The skin that was not covered with bruised and redness was extremely pale. He looked dehydrated and tired. Dark circles were present under his eyes. His cock was a deep red colour.

Guilt washed over us like a tidal wave. Each of us couldn't believe we didn't evens listen to Louis' pleading. We made him pass out from all the abuse he was given.

Harry release a shocked sod and laid next to Louis on their shared bed. "I can't believe we did this to him again. Go get water and fruit in case he wakes up soon."

"It's the second time we savent stoped when he said his safe word. I don't think he will forgive so easily this time after the promise we made of not doing it again." I  said

" I agree, we need to take serious care of him." Zayn announced.

\-----

 

I had tears in his eyes watching the beautiful image of Louis now broken. Dwelling on the result of  our play had on our wonderful boyfriend.

"He has not woken up yet. I'm getting worried Harry" Liam said with a deep sigh dropping on the couch next to his curly haired boyfriend. "I don't know what to do. Should we try and wake him up? Should we let him rest? It's been four hours since he passed out." Liam continued laying his head tiredly on my shoulder

I closed the laptop and cuddled with Liam. "He's a strong boy. He will get better I promise we just have to wait and see. We should let him rest and not strain his body in any other physical exercise."

...

During their preheated tense supper the boys looked at each other tensely. 

"We were supposed to share this meal with him. I wanted this to be a perfect evening. Now it's ruined forever. Each time we will think about our anniversary, we will think about this situation too" Niall said with a pout.

"We will find it necessary to let things go simply for the reason they hold to much of a big place in our hearts." Liam said

"Every day brings new opportunities to grow, and part of that is accepting that there are certain things we cannot change. We can't lose ourselves or Louis. We need to let go, move forward and free our hearts. Louis will eventually clear a place in his heart for us. It's a period of rehabilitation and we have to accept that it will not be easy" Harry said sadly.

"I just needed to release the anger that was building up inside me. It's like all our frustrations just freed themselves all at one in that room."Niall said.

"Let's just finish eating and go check on him. We will make sure everything will be okay." Zayn finished

 

\-----

I opened my eyes slowly. I remembers vividly what happen a few moment ago, or was it hours? There was tension in my joint for being in a position to long. The continuous sting at my ankles and wrists from the chains was still present. The painful, continuous throbbing on my back side and face from the hits it received. I felt weak and hurt.

The door opened and I flinch remembering the scene like a looping horrid movie in my head. I don't want to see the boys for a while. Not until the terror squeezing over my heart dies down a little.

I closed my eyes shut tightly and waited to hear the rustling sound of the intruder leaving the room. I started shacking violently lost in my thought. I was so lost. Every little sound was like a jack hammer drilling against my scull. My body felt so sensitive with all the beating it took. The cool bed sheet even made me flinch. I couldn't pay attention to anything or anyone.

I felt a cold hand on the top of my head and it made me flinch and start shacking over and over again my body was rejecting any physical contact. "GET OUT. I don't want to see, touch or talk to any of you twats. LEAVE!" I scream painfully with a sore throat to the people I consciously knew were in the room. 

Tears were streaming down my face at a rapid pace and I couldn't stop them. Didn't even try to either . I closed my eyes tightly and wished for sleep to overtake me.

My body was not reacting the way it should. My mind was clogged with a hazy fog of what happened last night. I was too lost to pay attention to anyone or anything. I just wanted to escape and hide until my body recuperated. 

\-----

"I can't believe we did that to him. How could we get so lost in what we were doing? How can we be so selfish to undermine his personal wellbeing." I asked tearfully

"It is going to be okay. We will always be there for him. We just got a little carried away-" Liam tried to explain.

"Carried away... Carried away, really Liam is that the term we are using now. We broke him. He won't look at us, talk to us or be with us. I miss him so much. The lost of his physical presence is hammering against my beating heart." 

"We all feel the same way Harry."

"My heart is broken. I just love him so much and don't want to see him go." I cried softly.

"Just leave him a few days to regain his forces. Let him get back on two feet on his own." Zayn said rubbing my back.

"We don't really have a choice do we! He won't accept any help. He won't take no food, no medication or no liquids. I just feel so bad about everything."

"Every wound heals with time."Liam said

"Well I don't want it to take an eternity." I snapped

"I agree I want my Louis back soon." Niall concluded.

 

The next few day, Louis didn't interact with me, Niall, Liam or Zayn very much.

I think he was slowing getting used to me being there again since I brought him his meals and always begged for forgiveness. After twodays of staying upstairs and only moving to go to the bathroom, Louis starting answering me back. Few question like how are you or what he wanted for lunch. Nothing major but I knew he was warming up to me and that made my heart swell with joy. 

 

It's been four days and things are getting better.

The only time he heard Louis speak was in his nightmares. Shouts and phrases would wake us up in the middle of the night. It was so hard to see him in pain. We tried giving him medicine for his scabs and bruises but he would only reject them. On many occasion me or the boys would find some in the garbage or still with his food.

In the morning I quickly cooked him breakfast and entered our room to give him something to eat. 

"Hey Lou Bear" I started talking quietly not sure if he was awake." I brought you your favorite cheesy eggs, bacon and baked beens. You tea is still warm and just like you like it. I hope you can forgive us." 

"Thanks." I detected a sharp mumble

"I'll leave you with it and come back to pick it up." 

" I appreciate what you are trying to do." I heard a soft voice say while I was exiting. I closed the door softly and couldn't swipe the smile off my face.

 

On the fifth afternoon, Louis got out of the room. As I was about to go upstairs and give him lunch, I heard slow, tentative foot steps coming down the stairs. 

I held my breath and waited for Louis to come completely next to me without help. I was the only one home since everybody was gone to work except for me. Being the boss and having top of the line employees, I could afford a few days home working from home. I need to stay close to Louis and make sure everything was okay in his recovery. 

"Hello" Louis said intimidated walking slowly flinching with every step. It seams that his body still did not heal from what we did to him.

I let out the air I was unconsciously holding in my lungs and smiled a megawatt smile to my wonderful boyfriend.

" Good afternoon lovely. I can't believe your down here. Is everything okay?" I said breathlessly 

"Were is everyone?" Louis asked 

"Everyone is at work. Niall had an interview to do. Liam is on his shift and Zayn's doing his thing. Everyone will surely be thrilled you are recovering."

" I just couldn't keep my physical distance anymore. I want to live like everything is normal again." Louis said sitting on the couch tensely moving his muscles.

"It will be honey, oh it will be." I said happily. "The best thing to do is to be around us again I'm so happy." 

"I think I will be to..."

 

\-----

The boys arrived together before supper time. They rowdily entered pushing each other. When they saw Louis sitting on the couch quietly the noise dimmed immediately. 

Louis was tense. They could see it in his posture. He didn't look at them, but was very aware of their presence. 

"I- Lord" Niall mumbled

"Lou-Louis you are okay?" Zayn asked approaching the couch were his boyfriend was sitting.

Zayn touched Louis shoulder in a gentle manner, but Louis flinched away looked behind his at the staring intense eyes and quickly ran to their room he unknowingly baptized as his during the last week.

"Louis" Harry screamed after him reentering the room looking at the scene. The only reply was the sound of the heavy door closing.

\-----

"We were so close. When did he come down stairs?" Liam asked.

"Before lunch, I would think two hour after all of you left." I replied.

"Was he acting like himself or like he did when I approached him?" Zayn asked with difficulty already internally knowing the  painful answer.

" I think he is scared we hurt him again. May it be physically or mentally. I know he was down here all day but he wouldn't look, touch or talk to me. I watched attentively at Louis' non-verbal. Only someone close to him like one of his boyfriends could see small flaws in his usually calm demeanour. He was tense always looking at the people around him like someone was going to attack. His eyes were glazed with a terrifying look of somber and anxiety." I said

"I regret what we did so much. I would do anything to make Louis feel like himself again." Liam said

"Easier said than done. He won't even look at us. The only person he opened up to was Harry. He won't even acknowledge us or be in the same room as us." Zayn's said

"I just want everything to go back to normal" Niall said.

"What you resist persists. He finds himself spending too much time fearing us. All his energy and thoughts are of the things we don't want him to see in us. He didn't forgive us yet for what we did and the only way he could would be letting it go." I said

"Everything will be okay in the end, if it's not okay, it's not the end. When we have difficult times like theses, we can't live life like it is over. We can't live like it's the end of this relationship because it's evidently not. No matter what we go through, we need to figure a way out. We can start over, turn a new leaf and find the positivity in a new beginning" said Zayn.

"Life is all about choices. We always have the ones that respond badly with certain people. In this case Louis was the one affected. The most tempting thing in the world for humain psychologically is to respond with the same kind of behaviour. We can not, in any circumstances, to that to Louis ever again. We have to treat his carefully to put all of his emotional parts back together. That is the only way we could achieve anything good from this situation." Liam said 

"This new goal has to be properly done every day. Its not enough to just say these things now and wish for a new futur if we don't intent to work our way to it. We will have to work hard to get our Louis back. It starts today and continues until it needs too. He finally went downstairs which is a big step for him. We have to show him our passion and love for him everyday until he finally accepts it for himself once again" Niall finished.

"Now lets go to bed and hopefully things will just keep getting better." I directed as all the boys were going upstairs to prepare for another night of restless sleeping. Nothing could be more difficult than hearing their other loved one all alone in another room screaming and crying because of the hurt they caused him.

\---

That night the boys didn't know that I had heard every single word coming from my boyfriends downstairs. I fell asleep feeling reassured that the love was ever present in our relationship. I would try and open up to them and start accepting them in my life more and more everyday. That is a promise that I hope to keep forever. 

I just have to control my body. Putting a trust in my boys so strong that my body will not resist being completely comfortable around them. I have to push through this mental barrier and brake free every insecurity that I have towards the relationship.

It's been a week since I haven't gotten any work done. I need to recuperate front my lack in that department. I will start working and interacting with the people around me. Piece by piece I will make my life normal again. Like it was before. As I wish it was still now. For that, i need help from my boys. I need there upmost devotion and attention. I need to be surrounded by a peaceful and secure environment. I just want to be myself again.

 

The next few days were dedicated to plough through my usual routine. 

My body finally regained its strength. I could walk without limping or tensing up. The bruises and scabs were slowly vanishing. My body was showing positive signs of recovery, but my emotions were still out of whack. It was harder than it seams to transition in my usual habits since I still felt considerably more anxious. My heart rate was beating at crazy spreads when people were around me. I would flinch when someone approached me without my knowledge. 

Now going back to work, after a week home, I could not concentrate on my clients or their need.

After exiting from another patients room I heard ruckus from across the corridor. My supervisor, the medical chief of staff, was coming toward me at an alarming speed.

Approaching closely to me, I dreaded the conversation that was going to follow.

"Tomlinson, shape up! You haven't been on a correct mind state from the vary begging of your shifts." Said the chief of staff doctor Doiron

"I'm sorry doctor Doiron. I'll try to do my best from here on out."

"We care for you at this hospital boy. We don't know the details about your leave of absence but it should have been something traumatic. A guy like you missing a full week of work is not usual. You are hard working, responsible and charismatic doctor. Try and represent these values you did uphold before your incident."

"Okay Doc! Thanks for that talk I'll do a great job in the next cases I have."

"That's what I like to hear. Don't disappoint me, you hear? Speak to someone if there are issues bothering you. We are all here to help." Doctor Emma Doiron said to me giving me a quick pat on the back and continuing her job.

I let out a breath that felt stuck in my lungs during the period of our conversation. The talk went better than I expected. It's been only a few days since I starting living like I used too and thing were already looking up.

Evidently, I do need to speak to my boys. 

Unlike the relationships they had before with their exes. I would not leave so easily. They talked about how their past boyfriends often left them when something like this happened. I don't want that to happen to me. I want to stick with them through thick and thin. I love those boys so much and I don't think that there is anything that could brake our relationship. Obviously, situations like this one could make us question our intentions towards each other, but I think the love we share between us could never dissolve. 

I went through my day at the hospital with new intentions. I was ready to put the past behind me and tackle on the reconstruction of our cracked relationship. 

At the end of the day, while I was opening my lock in our shared locker rooms, my phone vibrated indicating a new missed voice message.

Seeing it was from Harry I quickly put the phone against my ear and listen to what my boy had to say.

"Hello my beautiful Louis. The days are looking brighter with the light illumining your eyes again. I can't wait to see you tonight. To kiss those beautiful lips and cherish your sweet body. But first, we have a surprise for you. Look inside you locked my dear. We have chosen an attire to suit the wonderful evening awaiting for you. Get dressed and hop in the limo that is waiting for you at the front of the hospital. Who said we didn't like grand romantic gestures?" The message ended with finality. 

A rush of excitement flood through my veins at the idea of a romantic get away. I quickly got ready and put on the tuxedo the boys left me in my locker. I practically ran out the hospital ready for a new adventure.

My pounding heart didn't subside its frantic beating as I approached my undisclosed destination. I didn't want to panic. I knew my boys would take care of me. I never doubted that before. I was just worried that they weren't going to keep there promises. It's officially been two weeks since the incident happened. I had time to evaluate my options and get my thought back in check. I could never leave those idiots. They hold a place to important in my heart. They have inserted themselves in every aspect of my life. They nourished my personality and seemed joy over my frantic life. They are as important to me as limbs on my body (and I would like to thinks it was the same for them).

I was so concerned about my problems and centered on my own thoughts that i didn't realize the distance we traveled. As the limo slowed to a stop and I looked out the window to see the destination. 

It was a grand cottage that me and the boys stayed at in the beginning of our relationship. It was the place that we consummated our love and shared so many good memories. The though of them bringing me back to a place where one of our most important milestones happened was heartwarming. 

I could not believe to beauty of the scenery when I stepped out of the fantastic ride. 

Fairy lights and lanterns were strewn around the property. The picturesque scenery made my breath hitch. I appreciated the effort the boys but in arranging a beautiful place. I followed the blue lights on the ground leading toward the outside deck behind the house. The warm air and the slow chime of the wind mixing with the sounds of crickets made the atmosphere seem so serein.  

Crossing a window on the house, my heart dropped. I could not believe the image staring back at me. My cheekbones were gutting out sharp as the bone. My eyes were permanently shadowed with an array of a black shadow even as I had trying hard to scrub it off. My bones seemed so fragile and jutting out of my body. I couldn't believe the person that I had become in only fourteen days. 

Tears sprang forth in my eyes and I closed them shut tightly to prevent them from falling down my pale skin. I don't want to be this shadow of a man anymore I thought to myself. Deep down, I knew that what awaited me after the next corner of the house was what that would fix my problem. 

I took a deep breath regaining my confidence and looked at myself one last time in the window. Determined I walked the rest of the way. 

My breath hitched one more as I stoped my four favorite people standing before me. 

They were all well dressed in suits and sports jackets. They was never a time that I found them more handsome. The image in front of me couldn't compare to anything I have ever seen before. 

The men of my dreams were standing in front of me apologizing for there errors. Each boy held a sign. Harry, the first from the left, wrote MY. Niall's, standing by his right, next to him said LOUIS. Following the same order Liam's said FORGIVE. And last but not least, my beautiful Zayn was holding the last poster saying US.

MY LOUIS FORGIVE US

Such an easy phrase held such emotional power. I released a breathless yes (honestly what did you expect) this moment was bound to happen. I was ready to forgive them even before I knew about this grand gesture.

"Really baby?" Harry asked tentatively.  

"Of course stupid I couldn't live without you in my life." I answered as a collective breath of relief was released within the group.

"I can't believe you did all this for me." I continued " You know i would have been satisfied with beer and you sexy lads just relaxing in my footy jerseys." 

"This occasion was to special to treat it like any other forgiveness" Liam said.

"We genuinely figured if could be one of our last encounter with you as our boyfriend" Zayn said timidly.

"You were so hesitant with us during a period of time that we didn't know if you would ever recouperate from the damage we made." Niall said leading me and the boys to the round table installed outside on the deck. "We were truly scared of the unmentionable situation that could occur with a situation like ours. It happened before and we didn't want it to happen with you. A man we love so dearly tears us appart just watching him suffer."

"I just want you all to know that everything will be okay with time. I'm not fully recovered from the trauma of the situation but I want to be, oh I so want to be perfect again." I said genuinely looking at all my wonderful boys sitting here with me.

"We learned through this painful lesson about how we should properly treat a partner. We know now how different you are compared to other we had before you. We see a bright futur with you. Wonderful time filled with happiness and love. We can't brake that trust we have ever again." Liam said

"We lived through this situation together and it all affected us in different ways. We know now not to take you for granted and listen to your every demand. Watch out you will now have personal servants with you every step of the way. Liam, Harry, Zayn and I can all agree that we owe so much to you and we are ready to make things right again." Niall said 

"I am scared of getting hurt again. I won't hide that truth form you loves. I didn't allow you to approach me for so long since I didn't want anything associated to you four during that time. My brain was filled with hurt and dark feelings. I did not want to associate those negative emotions with you guys. I wanted to get better on my own and also make you realize what you had in me. If you could stick with me through hard time." I said softly

"We just want what is best for you." Zayn said " We can't imagine the pain you went through and we are now aware of the danger thing like that could bring into our lives."

"Harry tried to convince. me to speak with you about my feelings and I didn't get the chance to to that with you during the week. But here and now seams like the best opportunity."

"We are here for you. You can't get rid of us that easily." Niall said cheekily "You can say whatever you need to we have open ears." 

"I just want to say I appreciate what you guys giving me the space I needed to recover. That incident was traumatic to me physically and emotionally. A little part of me broke, but right now it's reconstructing its self again.  This phase will pass. Painful experiences were meant to make people realize how hard it can be to over come sadness and pain, even much more so when caused by the men you love. I will never heal all my wounds completely but the pain continues to subside and will eventually become just a small glimmer of nothing in the futur. No matter how long it takes we will get past this. We have to accept everything because it will make the next moments of our lives even better. If we accept and move on we can learn from our mistakes. Where we are today is because of our ups and down. We have to take each day one moment at a time.we need to stay encouraging influences in each other's life. There's is a difference between hanging on to the past and learning from it. What is done we should not dwell on it because it can't change. We have to be mindful of the past and learn from that mistake. We have to live a life of positivity and honesty. Because of this situation, we will have a tendency to reevaluate where we are and the things we are feeling. It's always helpful to remind ourselves to always stay true to who we really are. I don't want any of you guys to change. We just have to reevaluate . Listen to ourselves, our body and our connection. The futur excites me, but at the end of the day, all we have is this moment now and we must cherish it and love it forever." I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a quick drink of water.

"I love you guys so much and nothing can brake this bond." I said happily 

"The love is mutual all around." Niall said

"We will do anything in our power to make things right again." Liam said 

"Now let's enjoy this wonderful meal Niall prepared for us and soak up all the love." Harry said with a gigantic smile directed at me.

I don't ever want to be flooded by those red emotions anymore.


End file.
